Accio Games
by BookLovely
Summary: Voldemort & President Snow are dead, but a new band of Death Eaters and Snow's followers take over the Capitol and Ministry. Instead of killing mudbloods, blood traitors, and hunger game rebels, they send them into the arena. Post HP7, Post Mockingjay.
1. Victor's Village

**Hey guys! This is my new HG/HP crossover. The first two chapters are going to be really short, because it's mostly the gang finding out the news. Enjoy, review!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, & Harry Potter series, its characters or anything associated with it.**_

* * *

><p>The sound of loud knocking brought Katniss back into the real world. Peeta was lying next to her, his eyes open, body rigid and sweaty. She was tightly wrapped in his arms, her mind flashing over her dream. Nightmares. They both still had horrible dreams about the arena, the war, all of it. Often they woke to each other's screams and cries, until they eventually comforted each other back to sleep.<p>

The knocking grew louder, and a gruff voice came through their door. "Peeta, Katniss, open this door right now. I have some very, very, bad news," Haymitch said, his voice uneven.

Katniss groaned, "Can't it wait until later? It can't be that bad." She sat up, rubbing her eyes. The door flew open and Haymitch came stomping in, wine in hand. Drunk, as usual. Even after all the war, his drinking habit never seemed to cease.

"HAYMITCH!" Katniss yelled, "Since when do you have a key, and permission to just barge in here anytime?"

"That doesn't matter. There are bigger and worse things that you'll need answers to," He sat down in the chair in front of their bed, and drop his bottle of wine on the bed. "Now, you better hold onto Peeta there, because this is something that no one wants to hear, especially someone like you two." he said to Katniss.

Katniss glanced at Peeta, whose blue eyes were wide, and took his hand into hers. She squeezed his hand as a sign of support.

"What's happened?" Peeta asked, turning his gaze to Haymitch's. He was tense, and his grip on Katniss' hand was tight.

"A group of Snow's followers have taken over the Capitol. They have joined forces with the Death Eaters." Haymitch said, grimly, staring into space. Katniss gasped, and Peeta jumped up, letting go of Katniss' hand.

"But that only means one thing," he said, looking in Katniss' eyes. Her eyes widened at the realization.

"We're going back into the games… again." she whispered, and felt the world turn black as she lost consciousness..


	2. The Burrow

**Hey guys! I'm so, so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was having major writer's block, and I just gave up. But I'm back, and I will hopefully be updating regularly. This chapter is _super_ short, and not descriptive, but I promise it will get much better and longer! I just need to get the intro's done.  
><strong>

**Note: I'm looking for a beta! Message me if you're interested!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, or Harry Potter series, its characters or anything associated with it.**_

* * *

><p>Everyone was at the Burrow, eating together for what they did not know, the last time. Harry and Ron were laughing cheerfully about a joke that George and Fred had told, and Ginny and Hermione were chatting happily about their new books. All was well, it seemed.<p>

"Didn't the part when William-" Hermione was cut off by the silvery aura of a patronus. Its mouth opened, and out came the words everyone dreaded.

"The Death Eaters have taken over the Ministry," the glowing stallion said. Ginny, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley gasped. Ron's eyes widened, and Harry jumped up.

"They have joined forces with the Capitol. The hunger games will be re-initiated. Be prepared," the patronus said, before vanishing into thin air.

The room was silent, and the feeling of dread hung in the air. Ron, Hermione, and Harry turned to each other. Hermione's eyes were filled with tears, Ron's eyes were full of sorrow, and Harry's eyes were distant, thinking. But the three knew what was going to happen.

The golden trio was about to be put into the games.


	3. The Dread of it All

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, school has kept me busy. Anyway here's chapter three!

**Note: I'm still on the look for a beta! Message me if you're interested!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, or Harry Potter series, its characters or anything associated with it.**_

* * *

><p>Katniss awoke dazed on the couch a few hours later, with Peeta sitting anxiously beside her. He glanced over, and it all flashed back to her. Haymitch. The Death Eaters. The games. Katniss sat up slowly, and moved closer to Peeta, searching for warmth and comfort. Something bright in the dark. He slid his arm around her shoulders, trying his best to make her feel better. But it was no use, the truth was inevitable. She buried her head into his chest, her breathing becoming heavy.<p>

"When do we have to leave?"Katniss choked out after a few minutes, her eyes filling with tears that she was trying desperately to stop from coming. She would never be ready to go into that awful arena, _ever. _The fact that it still haunted her after years was the sign that the damage that was made could never be fixed. Peeta looked down at her, his eyes filled with sorrow. "Tomorrow," he whispered, pulling her closer. "They're picking us up at 10am. It won't be like before. No glamour, no glitz, no fashion. Just the games. Just death."

Peeta might not have shown it on the outside, but he was as scared and terrified as Katniss to be going into the games again. He had never had a good night's sleep ever since he entered that arena. The faces of the tributes, his friends, and his family haunted him in his dreams, following him everywhere. He would never be healed, and going back into the place where the nightmares started was surely the worse place possible for him to go. But he couldn't reveal to Katniss what was happening inside him, what he was feeling. He needed to be strong for her, he needed to be the thing for her to hold onto when she broke down, when she felt like her life was over.

After a few minutes of sitting there in that the position, Katniss gathered up what was left of her pride and slowly stood up, rubbing the tears from her eyes. "I'm going to see my mother," she announced grimly, walking to the door. She needed to tell someone, to talk to someone. Pulling on her boots and shrugging on her coat, she opened the door and walked two houses down to her mother's house.

Katniss' mother lived with Buttercup two houses down from Peeta and Katniss. When Prim died, her mother told herself that should would not shut down, would not give up, like she did when her husband died. She continued on her life, and promised that she would do whatever Prim would have wanted her to do. To never lose faith.

Katniss knocked on the door twice, and waited. She glanced around the outside. It was a fall day, and the leaves were just starting to fall, sprinkling the ground with red, yellow, and orange. It was a wonderful day from the outside, but a horrible day for Katniss. The door opened and her mother came into view, an apron around her waist and flour on her hands. "Hello Kat-" she started, dusting her hands off on her apron before looking up. But once she saw Katniss' sad eyes, she stopped and her eyes widened. "What happened?"

"I.. I.. ," Katniss stuttered, tears in her eyes again. Her breathing was becoming shaky, and the tears were threatening to spill over. Don't cry, don't cry, she told herself while her mother pulled her into her arms, and lead her to the couch in the foyer.

"Katniss, what's wrong?" she asked rubbing Katniss' back, fear in her voice. Katniss' tears were slowly falling down her face. She pulled away from her mother's grasp, and rubbed the tears away. Stay strong, she told herself. Katniss brushed the hair out of her face, looking into her mother's eyes.

"We're… we're going back into the games," she stated with a shaky voice, and her mother fainted.

"I guess that runs in the family," she muttered grimly, placing a pillow under her mother's head.


End file.
